Heart Blade
by catilena1890
Summary: Tenten is thought to be an orphan. As a result, the Hyuuga clan takes care of her. Tenten thought Hiashi was cold and cruel. One day, something happens that will change that. TentenxHiashi with a hint of NejixTenten. Romance is for the NejixTenten.
1. Protection by the Hyugas

**Hey guys, it's me again! I'm continuing to write Shadows, but I have a father's day story for you first. Yes, I know, it's not father's day, but when I wrote this I wasn't grounded. I think you will really like this story though. This is mostly Tenten and Hiashi, but there is a hint of Neji and Tenten. I will make them 14 in this fic, after Naruto left. On with the fic!**

--

It's a beautiful morning in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun is shining strongly throughout the entire village; gently, gracefully waking its humble villagers. In one particular house, a girl awakes, ready to face the day.

Tenten, the Weapons Mistress of Konoha, was just rising out of her soft, warm bed, letting out a contented sigh, when she heard the front door of her house slide open. Panicking slightly, she walked out of the room, her silken, pink pajamas flowing behind her, and maneuvered her way downstairs to see who had entered her home. She strode into the kitchen, her matching pink slippers protecting her feet from the cold of the tile, and saw two figures moving about, working. They sat down some containers on her table and put others in her fridge. Then one sat down at the table, the other making his way to the stove.

"Ohayou, Tenten-san." Hiashi said as he noticed her presence, beginning to heat some water.

"Ohayou, Hyuga-sama." Tenten spoke, slightly disoriented by their arrival at this early of an hour. "Next time you guys come in this early, let me know first. You… sort of scared me."

"Gomen, Tenten. It will not happen again." Hiashi finished making the tea he had begun earlier and walked into the living room, joining the two teenagers.

"Here are your meals for the day, Tenten." Neji said as he yawned loudly. The pronounced dark rings under his opaque eyes showed the lack of essential sleep he'd missed the night before. Although it worried her, the weapon's mistress figured it could wait until later.

"Domo Arigato," Tenten said gratefully, sitting next to Neji as Hiashi poured the tea. The brown haired host would have offered to do it for the Hyuuga clan leader, but opted instead to sit next to her favorite male shinobi.

Hiashi and Neji had been helping her like this ever since she was believed to be an orphan. She told them where the spare house key was hidden, and they brought food for her every day while Hiashi paid for her home, on Neji's bequest. Tenten was very grateful for that, but after all the stories that Neji had told her, she was afraid of the Hyuuga clan. All except for him, Hinata, and Hanabi, that is.

As the three of them ate, Hiashi went over the schedule for Neji's training that day. "So, Neji, you will accept Hokage-sama's mission, of course. Tenten, you and I shall train at the Hyuuga compound."

Tenten was shocked; at both Neji for going on a mission without telling her and at Hiashi for wanting to train with her. "What? What do you mean by training? You mean showing me Hyuga secrets?"

"No, of course not." Hiashi let out a warm chuckle. "We will do what you and Neji normally do; hand-to-hand, exercise, weapons practice. I will not show you anything you haven't already seen." When they finished eating, Tenten went to her room and got dressed, taking her time with her delicate hair. When she finished, they made their way to the Hokage's Tower to get more information on Neji's mission.

When they arrived, they found Tsunade arguing with _another_ client. They wisely chose to wait patiently outside. "Alright, alright, it'll get done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to. Goodbye," Tsunade said, boredom clearly evident on her face and in her tone of voice.

"But Tsunade-hime-sama!" The female client began, distress in her voice.

"I SAID GOODBYE!" Tsunade shouted at her, nerve on her forehead sticking out. One thing the Hokage couldn't stand was having to repeat herself.

The client quickly left, terrified by the woman's rage. "Well we're in a good mood today," Hiashi mused, deciding now would be a good time to walk in. "So, Sunshine, why are we so cheerful today?"

"That girl is a huge pain in the… well, she's a huge pain. If she weren't so rich, I would refuse to even see her. She comes to me everyday with a problem that she expects _me _to solve." Deciding it best to switch topics, Tsunade settled back into her chair, looking directly at the Hyuga prodigy. "Neji are you ready for your mission?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji said, bowing low in respect of the powerful woman.

"Good. You are to travel to the Lightening Country to assist one of our ANBU teams in a reconnaissance mission. It will take at least a week to complete. In the meantime, I will not assign Team Gai any missions until your safe arrival. Do you think you can handle this, Neji?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neji replied, again bowing low.

"Then you can leave right away. The ANBU team will be waiting at the gate for your arrival." Her tone was one of no-nonsense. Get it done first, get it done right.

"Domo arigato, Hokage-sama." With that, the three of them left the office, and the Hokage. When they arrived at the gate, as the Hokage had said, the team stood ready, waiting for Neji silently. Tenten wished the boy good luck and hugged him as he left.

--

T.B.C.

--

**What do you think so far? I will try to make this as short as I can. I know my stories tend to be long. Please review. I want to make my stories as interesting as I can for you guys. I hope you like the first ever Hiashi/Tenten story! From here on out it is all about Hiashi and Tenten. See ya next chapter.**

**Kitty.**


	2. Missing You, Neji

Tenten and Hiashi walked to the compound in silence, Tenten not even sparing a glance at Hiashi.

Hiashi's P.O.V.

As I was walking, I noticed Tenten looking down. I bet she is very lonely. I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as how her sensei and teammates were on missions. I thought about talking to her, but decided against it since she seems to be intimidated by me. We continued to walk, not speaking, until we reached the compound.

Normal P.O.V.

The two of them entered the compound and headed to one of the training grounds. When they began training, Tenten noticed how much harder Hiashi is on her than Neji is. However, Hiashi didn't know this as Tenten was silent and in 5 hours, Tenten couldn't continue. She was so exhausted; Hiashi had to carry her to his room so she could rest. When they got in the room (a/n don't get the wrong idea you perverts) he set her on his bed and went to his desk to do some paperwork.

He was just about to begin when a question perked his curiosity. "So, if 5 hours is all you can do, what are you and Neji _doing_ when you train?" Tenten looked at Hiashi with shocked eyes, and right then and there, she lost it. Despite Neji's past warnings against it, she lost her temper with the adult Hyuga (keep in mind, tenten/neji are 13, and Hiashi is 39). "Ok, first of all, 5 hours is _not_ all I can do, you are much harder on me than Neji is, and second, all we do is train for missions. What in the world did you think we do?" Tenten asked, reproachfully. "Well I didn't know I was hard on you. Why didn't you say anything to me?" "Because Neji has taught me that speech during battle takes away concentration and is therefore very distracting." "Oh, I see." Hiashi realized that Tenten did not trust him enough to share her handicaps and weaknesses with him, so he has to be gentler with her in every sense of the word. You'd think that, being a Hyuga, a master of the Gentle Fist style taijutsu, he would have no problem right? WRONG! Hyugas, when it comes to gentleness, are naturally hypocrites. Oops, and I thought having my characters upstage me was my problem (which is a joke coming in chapter 5 of Shadows). I am losing track of the story. Pay no mind to my incessant chattering and enjoy the rest of the chapter.

He stopped talking to her (a/n probably for fear of enraging Tenten even more. Heehee) and continued his work (a/n to prevent a flame, I know, you are thinking _when did he start his work? _Hmm, let's say he started while Tenten was screeching). Eventually, he grew tired and glanced at his bed to see Tenten asleep.

As he got up and moved toward the bed, he thought about Tenten. 'Poor girl', he thought (don't flame me for repetition please) as he sat by her and stroked her head. 'Neji said she has been feeling lonely lately, I guess it's no wonder. The poor girl is an orphan. I should be trying to make her feel better instead of unknowingly intimidating her as I have now noticed. I'll start by lying down with her. I am very tired anyway.' Hiashi thought as he lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her the way a father would a child. Tenten woke up and was startled to find Hiashi sleeping right next to her and holding her. She knew she should be scared, but for some reason she felt secure and snuggled up closer to him before falling back to sleep.

T.B.C.

Sorry guys, I intended to have more in chapter 2 but I had a writers block. I barely finished the chapter a couple days ago. What did you think? I am trying my best to keep everyone in character, but that is hard to do for a family/romance fic involving the Hyuga clan. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I finish it.


	3. The Nightmarish Truth

Hi everyone, here is chapter 3 of "Heart Blade" I hope you like it. So much more fluff in this one than last chapter. I am currently working on chapter 4 (might be the last chapter) as we speak. Enjoy, I'll finish my ranting when the chapter is done. :P

(squiggly lines!)

_She had to run, she had to get away. "You can't hide from me sweetheart, I'll find you one way, or another!" An evil yet strangely familiar voice said. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Tenten asked as she kept running. She yelped as something tripped her. A malicious laugh was the only response. Tenten just kept running. "I've got you now!" Said the voice as a giant hand rose and closed around her._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tenten screamed as she bolted upright. Hiashi woke up too, startled. "What's wrong? What happened?" Hiashi asked, activating his byakugan. Tenten looked at him, slightly trembling. "I-I'm fine, just a weird dream." Hiashi relaxed, a little suspicious, and stood up. "Alright, if nothing is wrong, come on, I think dinner is ready." "Hai" Tenten replied, following him. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Hiashi about her nightmare She knew he already thought she was weak (on the contrary, if only she knew, tsk tsk), if she told him she had a nightmare, and such a typical one at that, well, he might not let her be with Neji anymore. Little did she know, she just made a big mistake in not telling Hiashi about her nightmare, as it was something more.

When they got to the dining room, Tenten sat next to Hiashi upon his request. The only interactions being made at the table were either the passing of food or dishes or the glares Tenten received from some of the Hyugas. 'No wonder Neji doesn't like it here. This is cold even for him.' She thought as she continued to eat.

When they finished, Hiashi walked Tenten home. As they walked, it got very dark. Tenten wasn't a big fan of the dark. It's not that she was afraid, it's just that she lives alone, she's a young girl, bad guys like the dark, yeah, I think you get the picture. Anyway, Hiashi got Tenten home and they went inside. Hiashi sat down on a couch and Tenten went into her kitchen to make him some tea. 

( :P this is one of my favorite parts, cuz it's funny!) "Hyuga-sama, would you like me to spike your tea for you?" She asked as she poured his tea. "No thank you, I'm trying to cut liquor from my pallet." (ha-ha, Hiashi's an alcoholic! Back to seriousness now, even though I don't know what that means.) "Alright." She brought him his tea and she sat down and looked out the window. "It's awfully dark out there, why don't you stay here for the night Hyuga-sama." Tenten asked nervously. Truth be told, Tenten didn't want to be home alone when she was unable to contact Neji. It made her really nervous because sometimes, men and boys alike would come to her door and try to do bad things, until they learned Neji Hyuga or someone from the family was either there or were coming. Anyway, Hiashi looked at her and despite her attempts to hide it, he could see how nervous she was. 'Why is she—oh! Of course. Neji has mentioned people coming over to try to do things to her until they found out she was not alone. Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend the night outside the compound. Besides, it might improve my relationship with Tenten.'

"Alright, that's a good idea." Hiashi said, finishing his tea and getting up. "I'm tired anyway. Is there anything I can help you with before I go to bed Tenten?" Tenten looked up at him slightly shocked at such an offer. "Uh, no thank you. I'm gonna get ready for bed myself. Thanks for the offer though." She said, trying not to offend him. An offended Hyuga is a scary Hyuga, especially when it's the leader. She got up and went upstairs with Hiashi following her to get ready for bed (and no, they are NOT going in the same room, yet, oops, just keep reading,…before I accidentally say something else I shouldn't)

(yada, yada, 2 hours later, blah, blah, blah,)

"_I'm coming for you now, don't worry, I won't hurt you." "No, get away, no, NOOOOOO!" _"NOOOOOOOO!" Tenten screamed, waking up in a cold sweat and bolting upright in her bed. She was panting when Hiashi came into her room (ok, just so you guys know, Hiashi was sleeping in the master bedroom, you know, where the parents sleep? Got it? You sure? Ok, good, back to Heart-Blade). "What's the matter?" he asked. Tenten swallowed before replying. "Nothing Hyuga-sama, I'm fine." Hiashi gave her a stern look, which she could sense even in the dark thanks to Neji. He walked to her bed and sat down on the end.

("Tenten, this is the second time today you have screamed. Now I understand if you feel, um, intimidated by me, but I want you to know you have no reason to. I respect your power as a kunoichi and I admire you for your ability to connect with Neji. You have no reason to be afraid of me" He said, feeling worse about his crippled relationship with his nephews best friend. "Why do you think I gave you a home, and make sure you have plenty of food? Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?" Hiashi asked, looking hurt toward Tenten.

Tenten was taken aback. She had never seen this side of Hiashi. She looked down and thought about what he said 'He's right,' she thought. 'He has done a lot for me.' 'I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.' She looked back at him and thought about earlier that day, when she woke up in his arms. She had felt safe and protected. She Felt really bad about constantly feeling threatened by Hiashi. So, she did the only thing she felt was the best way to apologize to him. She crawled over to him and hugged him. It was his turn to be surprised, but he hugged back nonetheless. Tenten could feel it again, she could feel the protection, the safety, the love she never knew coming from this man. She felt like he was her father, protecting her from danger.

Hiashi was smiling at the girl in his arms. He looked down at her and moved her up on his lap so she would be comfortable. "So, are you going to tell me why I have had two scream-induced heart-attacks today or what?" Tenten chuckled and looked up at him and then looked at the clock. "Maybe tomorrow, it's getting late. Umm, Hyuga-sama," "Don't call me that anymore, call me Hiashi." "How about I just call you Hiashi-sama then? I do not want to put myself in a higher position than Neji in his own family." "You really care about him, don't you?" Hiashi asked, curious. "Yes, I do. He is my best friend. I will not ever do anything that would hurt him." Tenten replied, thinking about how much she missed Neji.

T.B.C.

Aww! I'm sorry for gloating but this is just so friggin' cute! I love this chapter. I mean, come on. Who doesn't like a fluff between a man and his newly adopted daughter? So sweet. Anyway, ok, Final chapter time (I hope). Here is a summary:

Tenten and Hiashi are sound asleep, moments later, Hiashi wakes up to find Tenten missing. He's put to the test when he confronts a dangerous man who suspiciously looks a lot like Tenten. A life, maybe two, will be taken.

R&R guys, I'm hungry!


End file.
